bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 64
is the sixty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Momo Yaoyorozu declares to Shoto Todoroki that she thought of her plan from the start. Shoto jumps onto a rooftop for safety. Not wanting them to get the upperhand from his lapses of inactivity, Shota Aizawa launches cloth against Shoto and Momo. Momo and Shoto avoid Shota's attack and Shoto counters by trying to use fire; however, Shota erases Shoto's Quirk. Momo tells Shoto that they must hide for now and escape from Shota's line of sight. Momo and Shoto begin retreating with Shota not too far behind. Momo explains to Shoto that for her plan to succeed they need time, asking Shoto to keep confirming if he can use his ice side because she wants Shoto to unleash his huge ice glacier attack like at the Sports Festival against Shoto. Shota is about to catch up; however, Shoto sees that Shota is about to blink; Shoto uses Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall, creating a humongous ice pillar that completely eclipses Shota. Unable to see anything due to Shoto's Giant Ice Wall, Shota stands by. Momo uses this opportunity to create Shoto's Capturing Weapon, except that it is not made of the same material like the Capturing Weapon. After creating a catapult, Momo explains her plan to Shoto to which he has no complaints. Shota is still on stand by, thinking what to do next. Suddenly, Momo and Shoto run while cloaked. Shota attacks the concealed Momo and Shoto with his capturing weapon. However, it is revealed that what Shota captured was a mannequin Momo was holding. Shota jumps away while Momo fires her catapult, launching her Capturing Weapon at Shoto which surrounds him. Momo then orders Shoto to shoot heat along the ground which he does. Momo asks Shoto if he knows what nitinol alloy is; it is an alloy that returns to its original shape when exposed to heat. Momo explains that the Capturing Weapon that she launched in the air which now surrounds him is made of nitinol alloy. Shoto's fire attack causes Momo's Capturing Weapon to wrap itself around Shota, binding him. Afterwards, Momo and Shoto handcuff Shota, which allows them to pass the practical test. Shoto notices the ease of Momo's plan, to which Momo says that it was not easy because she slipped up when firing the catapult which would have allowed Shoto to prevent her from going through with her plan. Momo asks Shoto if he was deliberately making it seem that he was caught by their trap; Shota explains that he did not and because he could not see Shoto he could not decide if he was going to use fire or ice and decided to retreat. Shoto concludes that Momo's plan came down to time after all; Shoto thanks Momo for making the plan prevail. Momo is happy that her plan prevailed and is about to cry tears of joys; Shoto wonders what is wrong and advises Momo that there is a pressure point on top of her foot to ease any pain, to which Momo tells Shoto that nothing is wrong and rubs her eyes. Recovery Girl broadcasts that Momo and Shoto are the first team to clear the exam. Meanwhile, Minoru Mineta is struggling against Midnight due to Hanta Sero falling asleep. Present Mic uses his loud voice to keep Kyoka Jiro and Koji Koda off guard. Annoyed by Present Mic's loud voice, Kyoka tells Koji to command the nearby animals to attack Present Mic but Koji is unable to due to Present Mic's voice making the animals wild and as a result any command he gave would be useless. At another battlefield, All Might praises Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo for working together to try and defeat him. However, All Might tells the defeated Izuku and Katsuki that working together is only the prerequisite of the practical test; an injured Izuku is being held in the air by All Might while Katsuki is pinned down by All Might's foot. Characters Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 64